UH-1 Iroquois
The UH-1 Iroquois "Huey" is a helicopter that was used primarily by the United States military during the Vietnam War. It is featured in the game Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Heroes. It also makes appearances in the DS spinoff, and the DS spinoff of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The UH-1 makes an appearance as the transport helicopter for the bomb in To the Rig. It is seen once more flying the bomb off the oil rig in Oil Rig Confrontation. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The "Huey" Helicopter is the main American helicopter in Black Ops, featuring in almost every other mission. The Huey first appears in the mission "SOG" as US troops attempt to defend themselves from the overwhelming numbers of the NVA. In "The Defector," A Huey, callsign RT Texas provides fire support for SOG operatives, followed "Victor Charlie" where one operated by the 1st Cavalry Division is shot down and attacked by Viet Cong or North Vietnamese Forces, while another saves Mason and Reznov from being killed on a cliff side. In Crash Site, it aids SOG in finding the shot down Russian cargo plane containing Nova 6, before two of them, callsigns Centurion 4 and Centurion 5, are shot down. Finally, Mason and other SOG operatives fly several helicopters against Russian defenses on board the Rusalka before Mason's is shot down. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is used as the Chopper Gunner killstreak for all factions. Unlike the Chopper Gunner from Modern Warfare 2, the player uses a minigun from the door of the helicopter. It can be shot down with one missile, however, it has a set of flares, so the M72 LAW and Strela-3 require two missiles, unless the former is free-fired. Known UH-1s *Texas *Centurion 3 *Centurion 4 (Shot Down) *Centurion 5 (Shot Down) *Hotel 6 (Shot Down) *Hotel 91 (Shot Down) *Lima 9 *Wolf 10 *Tail Number 182 (USMC) (callsign unknown), seen at the beginning of "Crash Site" *Tail Number 72 (USMC), seen on multiplayer map "Firing Range" *Tail Number 041009 (US Army) three Hueys parked outside of "Jungle" Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The UH-1 makes several appearances in-game, being the primary transport helicopter for the SOG. It makes its first appearance campaign appearance dropping off the team in Vietnam in Welcome To The Jungle. Another is seen later picking up the team from Vietnam in Last Heli Out. It also is seen flying by in the tutorial, and as a static prop in the multiplayer map, Base. It reuses the Mobilized model. Call of Duty: Heroes The UH-1 reappears in Call of Duty: Heroes. It will come every two hours once the player builds a Landing Zone, and is later replaced by the Pave Low when upgraded to Level 4. Gallery UH-1 Iroquois firing The Defector BO.jpg|Another shot of the Huey. Crashed_Huey_Victor_Charlie_BO.png|Crashed Huey. Destroyed_Huey_underwater_Victor_Charlie_BO.png Flight_of_UH-1_Hueys_Victor_Charlie.png|Flight of UH-1 Hueys. Huey_dropping_troops_Victor_Charlie_BO.png Huey_Victor_Charlie_BO.png Rusalka being attacked Redemption BO.png|A stricken UH-1 attacking the Rusalka. UH-1s_flying_towards_Rusalka_Redemption_BO.png M60s in UH-1 BO.png|UH-1 with M60s mounted on the door sides. Chopper Gunner HUD icon BO.png|The Chopper Gunner killstreak reward. UH-1s with search lights BO.png|Two UH-1s looking for the crashed Soviet plane. Pilots Huey BO.jpg|Huey's pilots. Huey Redemption BO.jpg|UH-1 in "Redemption". Side_view_UH-1_Iroquois.png MedEvac_UH-1_Huey_S.O.G._BO.png Front_view_UH-1_Iroquois_BO.png MedEvac_Huey_Crash_Site_BO.png Crashed_UH-1_Huey_Crash_Site_BO.png Huey_going_down_Crash_Site_BO.png Huey_interior_no_pilots_Crash_Site_BO.png|Interior of the Huey. Note that there are no pilots. Hueys_being_destroyed_Crash_Site_BO.png UH-1_Huey_Crash_Site_BO.png US Marines Dropping out of Huey BO.png|U.S. Marines dropping out from Huey. Huey Side BO.png|Side view. UH-1 Gunners BO.png|Gunners in "S.O.G.". UH-1_firing_The_Defector_BO.png UH-1_extracting_wounded_soldiers_The_Defector_BO.png Texas_in_action_The_Defector_BO.png Side_view_UH-1_The_Defector_BO.png UH-1_going_down_Redemption_BO.png Crashed_UH-1_Redemption_BO.png Trivia *Outside of Firing Range there is a Huey with no pilot, but spun up and with dual M60s on each side. *The UH-1 is the second ever drivable helicopter in the series. *Another parked Huey can be seen outside of Jungle, near the SOG spawn. *In "Revelations", and most other missions, there are pilots controlling the Huey, but they use Pvt. Davis' model. *The Huey has "Get Some" written on the left side of the nose. This is possibly a reference to the movie, "Full Metal Jacket". Juggernauts also have this written on their crotch area. *The UH-1 does not appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, but an image of an UH-1 (or an image of a helicopter that resembles the UH-1) can be seen if the player gets Desert Storm achievement. fr:UH-1P Iroquois ru:UH-1 Iroquois Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Helicopters